Just Shadows
by MEStarr
Summary: based on the episode Shadows. Nikki and Harry in the university when theres a shooting etc. Pretty much the same as the original but with a few twists near the end. Crap summary. Nikki/Harry ON HAITUS


**Silent Witness Fanfiction**

"Harry, what is it?" I asked, turning round to see Harry standing in the empty white corridor staring down it, evidently trying to figure something out. He didn't seem to hear me, "Harry!"

He looked over with a strange expression on his face, "Can you hear that?" I listened, after a second hearing what he was talking about.

_Pop, pop, pop._

It was very faint, and then I heard muffled screams. "What is that?" I asked, walking away from the professor out into the corridor to stand with him. Only a few minutes ago this corridor had been full of students heading off to their classes; now it seemed eerily quiet. Suddenly a tall, lanky boy came sprinting through the doors at the end, not stopping even to look at us in his obvious fear.

_Pop, pop, pop._

"Dr Alexander? What's that noise?" one of the students from the classroom asked curiously, coming to the door. She was one of the girls on the list we'd found on the chip in Jason, the dead boys, stomach. I couldn't talk for shock, I just looked up at Harry; he had the same expression.

"Everybody get in the classroom." He shouted, pushing me in and locking the door behind us, the whole class went silent as he switched of the lights.

_Pop, pop, pop._

"It's only a prank, don't worry, we get them all the time." One of the boys in the class informed us confidently.

"That's not a prank, now turn of the lights and put a table against the door. Everyone's going to crouch against that wall and that corner…now." Harry said quietly, pointing towards the same wall as the door. I understood that, nobody would be able to see us through the window that way.

The boy sighed and shrugged to his friend, "Hey, this is _not _a prank." I told him, he nodded like he didn't believe me but went into the corner as asked.

_Pop, pop, pop._

The noises were getting louder, we could hear the screams clearer now and the students were beginning to get scared. There were running footsteps outside the door but nobody stopped to open our door. In one minute it was silent again. There was no noise outside the door.

We crouched in silence; one of the girls was on the verge of hyperventilating. Then we heard a door nearby slam; footsteps coming down the corridor outside. I clenched my fists on my knees, Harry covered one fist with his hand reassuringly, I smiled and nodded.

The footsteps stopped outside the door, everyone in the room seemed to freeze. The person on the other side of the door tried the handle, it just knocked against the table top; it wouldn't have opened anyway, being locked. Their phone suddenly rang.

"Detective Sage, who is this." The voice of a young man said loudly. I sighed in relief; Harry stood up to look out the window from the side. "Harry?" Sage's voice asked in confusion.

_BANG…thud_

I froze again; a second later Harry sank to the floor beside me in shock. "Dead." He breathed. I wound my fingers through his as more footsteps slowly walked down the corridor. Everyone knew this was the shooter now. Harry and I leant against the table so the shooter would have to move the locked door, the table and us in order to get in.

Something blocked the rays of light coming in through the window; a head. The door was tried but once again it hit the table.

"He knows we're in here." I breathed; Harry nodded and bit his lip.

There was a second of silence again before…_BANG…BANG, BANG, BANG._ He kept shooting through the door. I bent down and covered my ears, breathing heavily and trying to contain the screams that the others couldn't. Harry was leaning over me protectively, his head next to mine. I could hear his breathing in my ear; I knew he was scared like me too.

Silence.

I heard the footsteps fading away from the door, then the doors closing in the distance. "Nikki, are you okay?" Harry muttered, I nodded before he helped me shakily to my feet. "Any injuries?" he asked louder.

"We're all fine I think, just scared." A young boy said quietly after a second while comforting a hyperventilating girl. I crossed over to the window and looked down; there was a drop of about ten foot onto a large roof.

I opened it fully before turning to the class, "Everyone onto the roof, c'mon." I said loudly, feeling very awake and thinking clearly suddenly. Nobody said anything; they just helped each other down onto the roof.

The guy from earlier stopped next to me, "Not a prank then, sorry." I nodded before helping him down.

"Stay on the roof, don't try and get off if there's a big drop. Be careful." I told them before turning back to Harry. He was on his knees next to the Professor. I walked over and gasped; the old man had a large red patch spreading over his shirt from his stomach. I put my hand on Harry's shoulder and crouched next to him, "I'm sorry Harry."I muttered.

He nodded and we stood up after a second, "Nikki, they're not going to be letting anyone into the building. No paramedics, no police, no-one." He said sadly.

I took a deep breath, knowing what he meant. "I know."

"We're the only medics in the building…we have to help them." He said, from his voice I could tell he was scared but knew he had to do it.

"Yeah." I murmured, looking at the door, not wanting to go through it. Without another word, he turned and moved the table out the way; taking hold of my hand and linking our fingers before opening the door and stepping out into the deserted corridor. "Oh my god!" I gasped, looking down to see the lifeless body of Detective Sage; blood streaming down the door frame and a pool around his head.

"Come on Nikki, don't worry." Harry whispered, tugging me on. I could tell he was trying not to look at the man he'd just watched had his brains blown out. I nodded and stumbled along behind him, cursing myself for my foolish choice of footwear; three inch heeled brown brogues. Of course they were normal for me though.

We crept silently through the deserted University building. Harry knew the Percival building well luckily; it was like a maze to me. Every now and then we'd see blood spattered on the walls…above the bodies of the perfectly innocent. I could feel tears in my eyes; hating having to walk straight past all their motionless bodies. There was no movement here.

(Leo's POV)

I watched I horror as the two figures stepped out into the hallway, over Detective Sage's body. "No, no, no! What are you two doing there!" I gasped as Nikki and Harry stood staring at the dead policeman.

"Are they your co-workers?" the Dean of the University asked, looking closely at the screen.

"Yes, I don't know what they're doing here!" She looked at me sympathetically, "The murder case, they were looking for the people on the list to talk to." I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. I couldn't, wouldn't, loose them; they were like my family.

* * *

(Nikki's POV)

"He's alive Harry!" I said, kneeling down next the boy. He had been shot in the shoulder and had a large red blood stain spreading from it; apparently having lost a lot of blood and was hardly conscious. Harry crouched down on the other side of him.

"I'll go find a first aid kit; there will be one in the kitchens." He said after a second. I wiped my head up to look at him, quite obviously scared. "It will be fine; I'll only be a second or two. Just stay here and if you see anyone, hide."

"You be careful; and quick. I want to be alive when you get back." The joke wasn't totally funny at that moment. He smiled and patted my shoulder before getting up and walking back the way we'd come, disappearing through the double doors again. I turned back to the wounded boy and covered the wound with my hand, putting a slight pressure on it. "Can you hear me?" I asked quietly.

His eyes flickered slightly, "S-s-st-stay…with…m-m-me." he breathed, a drop of blood trickling out the corner of his mouth. I nodded and wiped it with my hand.

"I will, what's your name?" I asked. Above him on the wall was more blood spatter, more on the floor; my shirt already had blood all over it from many of the corpses I'd had to check. I felt dirty with the amount of blood on me; my hands too were red.

"C-c-Chris." He stammered, more blood spilling out his mouth.

"You're going to be okay Chris, I promise, I'll save you." I said, I had to save someone.

(Harry's POV)

I hated having to leave Nikki there alone, the shooter could come back any second and she'd be dead. Of all people, I couldn't lose her.

As expected, in the kitchen I'd found a large green first aid kit, as well as a young terrified student bearing a knife and threatening to kill me; mistaking me for the shooter. He'd refused to come with me even after I'd convinced him.

I took the same route back to Nikki, quickly and carefully walking down the corridors, all the while praying that she was okay. One corridor away, I heard crying from inside a classroom. I stopped and looked through the window; it was dark inside.

Slowly, I opened the door, trying to find the source of the sound. Suddenly, something crashed into my back, I fell to the floor. Before I could get up again, I was attacked again by a small girl. "Hey! Stop it! I'm not going to hurt you!" I said, grabbing her arms and holding her back. She had tear stains all down her cheeks and smudged make-up.

"You're not the shooter?" she murmured, clearly unsure.

"Absolutely not, I'm a pathologist, a medic. There are only two in the building and I have to get back to my colleague now." I informed her quietly, getting up and walking back to the door.

She followed, grabbing my arm, "Don't leave me." she begged.

I nodded, "Come on. What's your name?"

"Amy Reynolds," she said quietly. She followed me closely as we made our way down the corridor, clinging onto my arm like it was a lifeline. We went through another set of doors and I saw Nikki, still with the boy. She jumped as she heard us; looking over in terror. "Hey Nikki, you okay?" I muttered as we came to a stop beside her.

"No, I just saw the shooter-"she said shakily.

"What! Where?"

She looked down the corridor, looking through the double doors that occurred every twenty or so meters. "Down there. He was walking in the opposite direction. He's wearing a black hood and trousers with a bag."

"That leads to the toilet block." I said, thinking about the layout of the building. "I could cut him off; lock the doors behind him so he can't get back." Nikki was staring at me wide-eyed.

"What? No, that's just stupid." She said.

"Lock the door behind me." I said to the girl who'd now let go of my arm, staring at the boy on the ground, I turned back to Nikki, "I'll be fine. See you in a bit."

She looked back down to the boy and nodded. Once again it hurt to walk away, especially when Amy locked the door behind me, but I would come back; we'd both survive this.

(Nikki's POV)

"You like him don't you." The girl Harry had brought back asked, kneeling down on the opposite side of Chris, smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, frowning as I continued to try and stop the bleeding from Chris's shoulder.

"That guy; it's really quite obvious. And it's also obvious that he likes you; he was pretty eager to get back here to you." She said deviously.

I shook my head, "We're best friends; just that. What's your name anyway?" I asked, glancing up at her.

"Amy, Amy Reynolds. And that's Chris Hemming." She said, pointing to the boy.

I nodded and smiled, "I know, his first name at least. Where you two friends then? Or just the same classes?"

She shrugged, "Both. We went out for a while last year; he was nice. I think it's good what you two are doing. Finding the survivors and helping them. Most people wouldn't have the guts, but you seem to. "She said honestly.

"Well it's my job. We're pathologists; normally we find out why people have died and get the killers. Pretty obvious in this case though. We don't normally do the saving though, happened occasionally. That's the reason we're here in the first place; trying to figure out why someone died." I told her, she nodded and smiled.

"Would that be Jason?" I nodded, "I knew him. Friends with a boy called Scott Western and Neil something. Didn't like them." She said.

Just then, a movement through the third set of double doors caught my eye. A hooded figure had entered the corridor, he hadn't seen us yet but it wouldn't be long. "Shit!" I swore, "Act dead Chris." And I grabbed Amy's arm and the first aid kit, dragging her into a nearby classroom; locking the door and hiding in between two cabinets next to the door; he wouldn't be able to see us here.

"Wha-"Amy breathed; I put my finger over my lips; her eyes widened in fear as we heard the door in the corridor outside open and close.

"Shadows." A deep male voice said, his pace didn't slow though, he continued straight past the classroom. We didn't move until long after the footsteps had faded away.

"Oh my god." Amy mumbled as I straightened up. "That was him?" I nodded. Just as I was about to help her up though, I heard loud, running footsteps outside. They were heavy and there were lots of them; police.

I quickly unlocked the door and stepped out, they halted and we suddenly were surrounded by ten army clad men pointing machine guns at us. "Not us! I'm Dr Nikki Alexander, a pathologist. This is Amy Reynolds, a survivor." One of them nodded and the guns went down; they all stood back into more relaxed positions. "I didn't think police were being allowed in?"

"We're the first. More are coming; it's only just become reasonably safe. Now, where is your colleague; Harry Cunningham? We were told you were together."

I frowned in confusion; how would they know that. "He went that way. We saw the shooter; he just walked by in the direction you just came. Didn't you see him?" I asked.

He too frowned, "No we didn't, must have missed him. Shit." He muttered, "Philips; you stay here with the lady." He ordered the man closest to me before looking back at me, "I guess you're helping survivors. Good of you, we'll get you out of here as soon as we can. Paramedics are on their way."

With that, they left; splitting into two groups going in both directions. I went straight back to Chris and knelt down again, "You still awake Chris?" I asked, feeling safer now that we had somebody with us.

His eyes fluttered open again, "You left." He smiled slightly. "He called me a Shadow; bastard."

I smiled, he winced as I put a bit of pressure on his wound. He quite obviously seemed better now. The policeman crouched down next to me, "Anything I can do?" he asked kindly.

"Umm, I think we're okay. He seems more awake now. What's your name?" I asked.

"Andy. You're covered in blood." He stated, I looked down at myself and saw what he meant. My favorite white shirt was almost completely blood stained, as were my hands and arms.

"That is true."

Five minutes later, four paramedics rounded the corner wheeling two stretchers. I frowned at the second in confusion but eagerly helped Chris onto the first. The second didn't stop but continued straight through the doors towards the toilet block. I felt myself panic, but it couldn't be Harry; I hadn't heard another gunshot. Amy and I were told to follow the paramedics out of the building, Andy followed behind.

I breathed a deep sigh of relief as we stepped out the doors. Amy stuck by me as we said good bye to Chris, he was quickly taken away by the ambulance. Through the relief though; I still felt terrified, where was Harry? Was he okay? Was he alive?

"Nikki?" I turned to see Leo walking quickly towards me, he sighed in relief before wrapping his arms around me, "Thank God you're alright. Where's Harry?"

"I don't know." I said as he stepped back, "He left to lock the shooter into the toilet block but didn't come back. Then we heard the shooter pass us but we went into the classroom. I-I-"I broke off, realizing that I was crying.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." He said reassuringly, giving me another hug. "Now, the police will want to take your statement, then you go home, no arguing." He told me.

"Okay, but first I need a shower. I'm not going home like this." He nodded before being called over by a policeman.

"Is he your dad?" Amy piped up from beside me.

I smiled and looked down at her, "No. He's my boss, but he does act like my dad sometimes…all the time actually. Anyway; let's find your parents." She nodded and beamed at me. She linked our arms together as we turned and walked into the havoc around us. There were desperate parents, police, paramedics, fire engines, ambulances and lots of panicked students. Within five minutes her parents had found us; "AMY!" her mother screamed, flinging her arms around her daughter. I smiled and stood back. "Oh my god I was so worried!"

"I know, I'm fine mum, really. She got me out." Amy said, pointing at me. Her tiny mother looked up at me like I was a God or something before flinging her arms around me too.

"Thank you so much!" she cried, stepping back, "What's your name?"

"Nikki Alexander; and it was no problem. Me and my colleague were in there and it was our job to save people." I told her, she was beaming at me. I noticed a policeman signaling to me to come over, "Sorry, I have to go give a statement apparently. Bye Amy." I said, giving her a hug.

"Thank you Nikki. And thank your friend for me." she smiled cheekily. I nodded before going off to the policeman.

It only took ten minutes to make my statement. I went to the makeshift morgue in the sports hall where I found Charlie with the bodies. She smiled and hugged me. "How many are there?" I asked, looking around. There were only ten or so there but I knew there would be more.

"Ten here, but we haven't been allowed in to collect the others." She said as I walked over to the closest; drawing back the green cover. I closed my eyes at the sight of the tall boy who had run past Harry and I in the corridor earlier. Poor him, he had been terrified. "Nikki, sorry but you really shouldn't be in here; you were there and all. You should go home."

I nodded and covered him again, "Not until I know Harry's okay. I'm going to go have a shower. Bye." I left and walked back through the mayhem outside, through the open doors of our building and straight up to our offices. The lights were all off but I didn't turn them on. As I saw Harry's desk opposite mine I felt a surge of sadness. He had to be okay though. I made my way quietly to the locker room.

(Shooter's POV)

I couldn't believe it; all those people. _Pop, pop, pop. _It had been fun; Scott enjoyed it. I smiled in relief as I followed the crowd out of the Percival building. I was out! They didn't suspect me! But it wasn't over.

I walked through the crowd and stopped for a second at the top of a flight of steps. The police were leading the other survivors straight past the open doors of another building. They didn't see me as I walked away, through these doors. I knew there was the real morgue here; Jason would be here.

Nobody stopped me as I got in the lift and rode us to the fifth floor. I walked through the glass doors into the lab offices, the room was dark but I turned the key in the manual shut down. The doors clicked shut; now nobody could come in. I was alone.

(Nikki's POV)

It was only after the shower that I broke down; it had taken so long to get the feel of blood off me, it still felt like I had the sticky liquid on my hands. I'd changed into a comfy, soft, cream sweater and some denim skinny jeans with the same shoes; I left my hair down to dry.

I was in the locker room again, kneeling over on the floor, literally crying my heart out. All I could see was the look of terror on that boys face as he ran past us, then him lying on the cold metal bed in the gym. Every time I thought of it his face changed into Harry's; cold, white…dead.

After a couple of minutes, I stood up and wiped my face. Leo would come back here to check on my probably and he'd call to tell me when Harry got out. But as I walked out of the locker room, I saw that the morgue door was open. A tall figure stood looking down at one of the corpses. I froze in shock before shaking myself and walking towards him. He didn't move as I approached, he was facing me. I saw that he was wearing black trousers and a black hoodie.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't be in here." I said loudly, stopping on the other side of the table from him.

"What happened to him?" he murmured, I recognized his voice but just couldn't place it.

"Suicide. Who are you?"

He shrugged and cocked his head to one side. I saw a large moon shaped cut above one of his eyebrows, "What happened to your eye?" he didn't answer so I crossed over to the sink and got a wet flannel. He winced slightly as I dabbed the cut but didn't protest. Once done I walked back round my original place. "Come into the other room, I'll make you some tea." I offered, stepping back.

"I'm not going anywhere." He muttered. I nodded, then something caught my eye; on the table behind him was a big black bag. I knew that bag; that was the bag I'd seen with the-…he was the shooter. It took some effort to not let my terror show. Without another word, I turned calmly around and walked back towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked cautiously.

I stopped and turned, smiling kindly, "To make that cup of tea." I said, turning back round; I was almost at the door when he spoke again.

"Come back; I'll have to hurt you." I froze, turning slowly around. I gasped as I saw the automatic gun he was currently pointing at me. "Come back."

Slowly, I walked back towards him; not looking away from his unsure eyes for a second. "Don't do this." I muttered as I stopped two meters away from him.

"Shut up." He said, despite the gun in his hand he seemed incredibly uncomfortable; strange for someone who'd just been on a killing spree. "Walk." He said, coming around the table. Once through the doors of the morgue, he spoke again, "Kneel down facing the wall."

I did as he asked, perhaps too slowly; my heart rate increasing with every passing second. "Oh god." I breathed, any second I could be dead now; I knew the gun was currently pointed at my head.

"Don't talk, just be quiet." He said. There was some scuffling and a quiet thud as he sat down behind me against the wall. I turned my head slightly in an attempt to see him, "Please! Just don't move!

Just then, we both froze at the sound of the main doors into the offices rattling. He jumped up, grabbed my arm to pull me up and dragged me down the corridor. We stopped behind a small wall in sight of the door. From here I could just see a tall figure through the frosted glass doors.

"Who is that?" the shooter whispered into my ear; he was standing right behind me with the gun pressed against my ribs.

"My boss, don't hurt him." I begged but he just jabbed the gun into my ribs harder, I gasped at the sharp pain but he just covered my mouth with his hand to keep me quiet.

I heard Leo open his phone, "Hello, this is Professor Dalton. My offices seem to be locked down." He paused and we could hear the buzzing of someone else's voice. "Oh, okay. I thought my colleague would be in here. She must have locked up. Oh well, thank you." He hung up, tried the door once more before making his way back down the corridor towards the lift.

Still watching him through the blinds, the man pulled me out from behind the wall in front of him; stopping as my high heels clattered loudly on the floor when I stumbled. Leo stopped and turned to look through the window having heard the noise. I felt the gun against my head and the shooter behind me; Leo's eyes widened at the sight of us, staring at me in horror.

Then I was being dragged away again, back into the morgue; Leo didn't move until I was out of sight but I heard him shout my name.


End file.
